Faith
by Hermia Rosalind
Summary: Summary: OotP friendly. Lily never thought it would happen, not when she was 17... Sirius is confident James will understand, but Lily...Lily's not so sure. LilyJames, LilySirius friendship.


Author: Hermia Rosalind

Title: Faith Pairing: Lily/James, Lily/Sirius friendship. 

Summary: OotP friendly. Sirius is confident James will understand, but Lily...Lily's not so sure. Lily/James, Lily/Sirius friendship. 

Disclaimer: If anyone of you think I own any of the canon characters that you are plainly more than a bit mad. 

A/N: Never thought I'd write a canon-fic/canon-pairing. It's a sad, sad day for AU'ers everywhere. God, aren't I melodramatic? Melodramatic, love that word. Anyway onwards to my first L/J fic! 

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius frowned and looked at Lily appraisingly. "How the fuck did you manage that?"

Lily cocked her hip, crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows in a rather sarcastic manner.

"Oh give me some credit Evans," Sirius scoffed, rolling his violet eyes in near-disgust. "I know how babies are made. No, what I mean is how, the, _hell_ has Prongs managed to knock you up? I mean, between the two of you, you know enough protection charms and spells to run the condom factories out of business."

Lily didn't even quirk a smile, like she usually did when Sirius made one of his 'comments' and Sirius stayed silent for a short while, to him it seemed like one of those 'reflective' silences. When it became clear that Lily wasn't going to be the one to break it he sighed and asked lowly, "When are you going to tell Jim?" 

Lily bit her lip and curled some of her auburn red hair behind her left ear. "I'm not."

Sirius looked at Lily oddly, "I know James is a bit dense Copper, but nine months from now when your laying on a hospital bed screaming that you hate him I think he might notice that your having his baby."

"As if he'd stay around that long." Lily interrupted bitterly.

"James wouldn't-" 

"Oh come off it Black," Lily scoffed, "I know James is your best friend, but he'd go running and we both know it." Lily shook her head and looked away sadly, whispering softly "He's just not ready for that level of commitment." 

"Why don't you let Prongs be the judge of that, hey babes?" Sirius argued, pushing off from his bed and grabbing the redhead by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "It's his kid as well. He'll be over the fucking moon that _your_ having his kid."

"You don't know that." Lily hissed, roughly wrenching out of Sirius' grip. "You don't know that he'd be okay with this..." Lily pulled up her red v neck just enough so Sirius could see that there was a slight bump to her usually flat stomach. It was so small that if Lily hadn't brought it up Sirius would never had noticed it. "You don't know he'll love this child growing inside of me as much as I already do."

"No," Sirius confessed softly, "No, I don't know that. Not for sure. But I _do_ know James. I know he loves you, loves you so bloody _much_ that he was going to propose at Graduation," Lily gave a small start but Sirius continued onwards, looking at Lily with dark, dark eyes. "I _know_ that if you wanted to keep that child-like I'm sure your going to- he'd stand by you and fucking cheer when it was born, because _you_ love it and _you_ want it." Sirius shook his dark-haired head in disappoint, "I thought_ you _at least knew him well enough to know that, Evans. To have faith."

Sirius was almost to the door before Lily began to speak. Distantly, as if she was so much further away than a mere two feet. "I'm so scared Sirius," she whispered, frustrated tears gathering in her exotic green eyes, "I _know_ I shouldn't be and this is _James_ we're talking about, but Mum always told me and Petunia stories about my," Lily hesitated before saying firmly, "_Dad, _and how he preached to my Mum about love and forever and marriage but when Mum got pregnant with me he just _buggered_ off and I'm afraid that the same'll happen with James."

Sirius' eyes softened considerably and he went to wrap his arms around her, encasing her in an affectionate hug. "Jimmy wouldn't do that," he told her in confidence, stroking her long auburn hair as she rested her head on his shoulder, "_that_ I can guarantee. Prongs adores you, practically worships the ground you walk on. Remember fourth year when me an' Jim beat the crap outta each other?" At her nod Sirius went on, "That was 'cus of you. I, erh, said some _things_ about you and James jumped me. He was well pissed, he forgave me in the end though he was dead depressed about what you said to him. He wouldn't believe me that you didn't mean what you said, about dying rather than goin' near him. I think he might of loved you even then y'know." Lily visibly winced and Sirius smiled slightly, "S'okay, he figured out you didn't really mean it, he went to the lake and came back more happy and determined to get you than before."

"I still feel bad about that though," Lily sighed, "I'm a real bitch, aren't I?"

"Nah. You were just a kid." Sirius reassured, "Teenagers say loads of shit they don't mean."

"Sirius, _we're _still teenagers." Lily pointed out.

"Erh, well," Sirius frowned, looking thoughtful. Finally he just shrugged. "Yeah but your pregnant and I'm going to be a Godfather. That's gotta count for something."

"Godfather?" Lily questioned, pulling away from Sirius to look at him in amusement, "When exactly did I ask you to be my son's Godfather?"

"Somewhere around last summer when I got you to agree to go out with Jim." Sirius answered immediately, "Or possibly when I handcuffed you to James to make you go through your promise of giving him a chance. Or," Sirius deliberated, pretending to consider the thought immensely. "Maybe a minute ago when I ever so eloquently convinced you to tell James about the little sprog. Face it Evans, without me _that_ kid would still be swimming around in Jim. I deserve some reward."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, then changed her mind and looked at Sirius strangely instead. "James was pregnant?"

It was Sirius' turn to look confused, "What? Are you doing fly Evans?"

"But you said Harry was swimming 'round in James" Lily stated, blinking with innocent puzzlement.

"No I meant-Oh _real _funny, Evans. That was _dead_ smart, babes. Your razor sharp wit truly _astounds_ me." Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Does it really?" Lily laughed, "I didn't think it was that funny."

Sirius lifted his eyes heavenward and slapped a hand over Lily's mouth to smother her giggles, quickly removing it in disgust when he felt a slow lick on his palm. "That was disgusting Copper." He glared, bottom lip curling. "What did you go and do that for? And who in the seven hell's is Harry?"

"I know it's disgusting but I've always wanted to do that," Lily replied jokingly, then her features took on a soft, almost dreamy quality and she rubbed her stomach gently, "And Harry's not in hell, he's in my stomach. He's my son."

"Evans, You do know that the Pronglet's like this big right?" Sirius held two of his fingers about an inch apart, "Even with magic you can't know it's gender already."

"It's Mother's intuition." Lily explained, patiently, with a smile.

"Right," Sirius said sceptically, amused. "Though, don't you think you should wait till you tell James before you come up with the a name? It's his kid too y'know."

"I know _that_," Lily defended, rolling her eyes, "That's why his middle name's going to be James."

"Still..."

"Oh for God's sake Sirius," Lily snapped, her voice rising. "If James cares so bloody much about the name then he can go through the pain of labour and call him whatever he damn well wants."

"I see the mood swings have started." Sirius remarked, and Lily's lips twitched.

"It surprised me too. Since by nature I'm so _patient _and _considerate_." Lily said, stressing the 'patient' and 'considerate'.

"Only if you call five cups of coffee, half a gallon of calming draught and a cheery charm natural." Sirius retorted, but Lily barely smiled. 

Head bent down, fingers curled around each other, stroking the bump under her shirt almost unconsciously, hesitant questions swam in eyes deeper and brighter than even the most precious of emeralds.

"What is it Evans?" Sirius said lowly, recognising the change of mood and altering his voice level because of it.

Lily bit her lip but looked up at him firmly, playing with the hem of her red top she asked softly, "How are you so sure? So certain?"

Lily didn't elaborate but Sirius understood her question perfectly, and he smiled. "Faith, Evans." He told her, brushing a stubborn curl of auburn behind her ear with his thumb, "It's called Faith."


End file.
